


What We Say and What We Mean

by Miss_L



Series: Ships In The Night [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom!Wade, But we still love him, Cock Rings, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Wade gets excited about getting weapons for Christmas, and Peter is a smug little bastard, eventually, in case anyone cares, top!Peter, what was I supposed to do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas morning and Peter and Wade have agreed to exchange gifts. Just one each.<br/>For the first time in his life, Wade has more to give than he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to an earlier story, linked for convenience ;)

Peter came down to the kitchen to find a pile of steaming Christmas morning-pancakes, but no Wade. He spotted two scarred legs behind Christmas tree number one _(“How do we know this is number one?” – “It has the biggest star – duh!”)_ , sporting his slippers. Panic flooded Peter’s senses, but when he rounded the enormous vegetation, the merc cracked open one eye and smiled. He was also wearing Peter’s bathrobe, the one Aunt May had given him for Christmas a few years back. Considering Wade usually preferred to walk around the house more or less naked, this was a strange, but pleasant development.

“What are you doing, lying on the floor?”

“Just meditating until you woke up. Pancakes?”

He whipped that horrible _hat_ out of the robe’s pocket and put it on, then got up and lead the way into the kitchen. Peter groaned. He had tried to get rid of the terrible thing, but no matter where he hid it (he didn't have the heart to throw away his boyfriend’s favourite toy), Wade always found the hat again. And put it on whenever he had the chance, whether to torment Peter or to show how clever he was at hide-and-seek, the web-head was never sure.

For someone who never ate anything but fatty foods, Wade was extremely fussy about what his boyfriend put in his mouth (pun intended), when it wasn't his dick (I said it was intended, didn't I?). So his Christmas pancakes topping was not syrup, chocolate or otherwise, but fresh strawberries and some other fruit Peter didn't even know existed. In the middle of the winter. That might explain why Wade had to go out of the country just two days before Christmas.

The merc seemed impatient for Peter to finish eating, no matter how much he tried to conceal it. Which only made it more fun for Spidey to draw his breakfast out. Because making Wade wait for anything was always rewarding, even more so when it was something really fun, like Christmas presents. Still, Peter couldn't tease his boyfriend for long, especially when he had been so sweet with the food and all. Last bite of pancake washed away with tea (Wade didn't allow him to drink coffee with his pancakes, it “spoiled the taste”), he got up and offered his hand to the grinning merc.

“One present each, we agreed,” Peter said, mock-seriously. Wade was literally glowing with glee, like the little kid he really was, no matter what his birth certificate said. He bounced on his feet and started singing “Jingle Balls” (yes, his version deviated somewhat from the original) when they were back in the living room again. Technically, it didn't matter when they opened the presents, they were going to stay at home all day anyway, but Aunt May would come for dinner in the evening, and Wade really loved having her around when opening presents. Peter presumed it had something to do with him never having a real Christmas when he was little. And who was he to take a man’s Christmas away, even if he was secretly just as excited and curious about what he would get as Wade?

When he had finally gotten Deadpool-gone-five-year-old to sit on the couch and shut up, Peter handed him a festive box. He hoped Wade could actually get it open, because he had ran out of scotch halfway the presents… Well, he was Spider-Man, after all. Wilson ripped the paper and sniggered when he noticed the webs. Then he squealed when he saw what was inside. Next Peter knew, he was lying on the floor, with a very happy merc kissing him silly.

“Kit Rae Hellhawk,” he whispered excitedly against Peter’s lips, “five point thirteen inches blade length-”

“Nine point seventy-five inches overall length, stainless steel and leather wrapped around the grip. I know, I remember,” Peter teased. Wade had only mentioned the throwing knives once, but the wistful look in his eyes had told Parker all he needed to know.

“Thank you,” Wade said, voice still hushed. He blushed and got up to sit back down and cradle his knives – still in the box – in his arms lovingly. Then he remembered his own present and reached behind the back of the couch. Small box in hand, he looked pensively at Peter, then cleared his throat.

“Ehm… Technically, I have two presents I think it’s best Miss May doesn’t see, and they’re kinda connected. They’re not as big – well one definitely is and… Ehm… I mean, well, we could pretend they’re one, eh?”

“If you insist.” He tried to sound nonchalant, he really did, but… Well, Peter always got something really special from Wade, something nobody else would think of, and who was he to tempt fate and refuse Christmas presents? Wade wasn't fooled, if the smug grin now illuminating his face was anything to go by. “Stop looking so pleased with yourself, Wade. You’re not getting a second present until this evening.” The merc only smiled wider, obviously knowing something Peter didn't. Then he handed the box to his boyfriend, observing him so intently, he seemed to even have forgotten his precious knives for now.

Peter was starting to get really good in spotting the creases on the Japanese-style wrapping, always careful not to tear the beautifully folded paper. For someone who dismembered people for a living, Wade could be really artistic, and Peter made sure to show his appreciation. When the paper had finally given way to his careful ministrations, he was looking at a plain brown box. He turned it around in his hands, but nowhere were any markings. He looked at Wade, who just nodded encouragingly. He opened the cardboard lid. 

Inside was something glistening in a velvet casing, probably jewellery. Peter raised his eyebrow, but his boyfriend remained silent. He took the thing out to examine it. It was a (presumably adjustable) circled black rubber band, with silver and gold metal and what looked like precious gems on the crossed ends. Parker frowned, trying to figure out what the beautiful implement was meant for. Finally, Wade spoke.

“I know you don’t like to wear jewellery, but I wanted to give you something pretty and personal. I have one, too.” A realisation started dawning on Peter when Wade sat back more comfortably and untangled the belt of his bathrobe. He continued with a smirk, “And this is where my second gift comes in.” He shifted and the flaps of his dress fell away. As Peter had suspected, he was stark-naked underneath. However, on top of Wade’s crotch sat the biggest, fluffiest red velvet bow Spidey had ever seen in his life, and _fuck it_ , something this silly should _not_ look as hot as it did. 

Peter’s mouth went completely dry and his hand was shaking when he extended it towards the decoration and took it off gingerly. Underneath it, at the base of Wade’s cock, sat a similar rubber band, except the embellishments on it were plain silver. On the ends were depicted two horned animal heads – Peter giggled at the pun. Wade took his hand and guided his unsure fingers over the jewellery, biting back a moan when Peter’s hand ghosted over his heated flesh.

“Hence the meditation,” he explained hoarsely. “No way I would've been able to wait this long without it, Pete.” He winked slyly, then gasped. Peter Parker was entirely over his initial shock and all he wanted to do, was touch. And kiss. And at some point, there would definitely be fucking.

“Wa… Wait!” Wade panted, trying to get his wits back together. Well, as together as they ever were… _Oh, that’s good, that’s the spot! **No, focus!**_ “Pete. Wait.” He grabbed the younger man’s eager hands and halted his movements. “I need to explain your second present. It’s… Something you've never asked for, but I think you might like it all the same…” 

Peter looked confused. “What do you mean? I don’t need a sex manual, you know, I remember how it works,” he teased. Wade still didn't let go of his hands.

“No, I mean… I…” He frowned, trying to find words to explain what he wanted to say. And what it meant. “If… If you want… I think it would be nice if you… If you were on top. Topping,” he specified. Peter’s lust-muddled brain struggled a little to comprehend, but then the enormity of the implications hit him. Wade wasn't just offering his body – indeed not something Peter had asked for before, more than content with being bottom, but not a very big deal in itself. However, he was also offering his… Well, _everything._ And that… That was big. They had dated for a while, yes, but Peter could have never dreamed to have Wade for himself. Forever. Whatever that meant.

Tears welled up in the young man’s eyes, but before Wade could start worrying about upsetting him, Peter was already gently kissing his chapped lips in assent. The merc melted into his touch, kissing him back with more tenderness than he’d ever thought he would be able to feel for another human being. It was Christmas, indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea which box is the voice of (what's left of) Wade's reason, and which is the one chasing butterflies, so it's entirely up to you which parentheses is which ;)

It was not the first time they were having sex – most definitely not. Between Peter’s youthful libido and Wade’s healing factor-stamina, they had explored each other’s bodies to infinity and beyond. In fact, Wade knew exactly where Spider-Man had been hurt with just a few touches, and Peter could predict with an almost 100% accuracy where the merc’s next scar was going to form and how deep it would be. In short, they knew each other better than they knew themselves. And yet, right now, none of that counted. The men felt like, for the first time ever, they were really _seeing_ each other. And they loved what they saw.

Peter was straddling Wade on the floor, presents and wrappings strewn around them, forgotten for now. The fingers of his right hand were stroking Wade’s hard cock, whilst his left admired the ring that was constricting the base. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I don’t try on mine just yet,” he whispered huskily against his boyfriend’s temple. He decided that the answering whimpering and moaning meant Wade didn't give a shit right now. Considering the merc never shut up, seeing him incoherent like this did things to Peter… He tried to remember where he had stashed the lube, but couldn't get past the lusty fog in his brain. Luckily, Wade caught on and reached for the bathrobe that was still lying lonely on the couch. He pulled the garment down and took a small bottle of lube out of the pocket _(Not the one where the_ hat _had been,_ Peter noted distractedly.)

“No condom? You know this’ll get messy…” Wade just _looked_ at him. “You’re right, who needs condoms anyway?” Peter agreed, tone too hungry to be humorous. Despite himself, the thought of filling Wade up in more ways than one was… _Very_ exciting. The merc smirked knowingly and closed his eyes as Peter Parker, star student at the Empire State University, latched onto his neck like a needy whore. Moans filled the room again, the web-head secretly thanking gods of irony for his stone-deaf neighbour.

Peter kissed a trail down to Wade’s twitching cock, blunt fingernails following his progress over the sensitive skin. He wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s dick, hands teasing his balls, and Wade wasn't entirely sure how he had kept himself from fucking Peter’s mouth right then. Instead, he whined and wriggled, trying to convey how much he would like the web-head’s dick in his arse right now, thank you very much, please fuck! Sadly (or luckily?) for him, Peter decided to be dense, showing off his tongue’s perfect coordination instead.

[That’s not what we agreed. You need to talk to him. Oh God, what is he doing now? That’s… Oooh.]  
 _{How… Words..? Asdfghjkl, right… There… Guh!}_

Just when Wade’s brain started glitching ([When are we not glitching?] – _{Shut up, we’re doing inner monologue now.})_ , Peter finally decided to take pity on him. He picked up the lube, unconsciously mimicking the movements he had seen (and felt) his lover make so many times before. Open the tube, put some on his fingers, click it closed, put nearby on the floor for later. Then he stopped. This part was new, but Wade’s pleading puppy-eyes didn't leave room for doubt. Slowly, he pushed one finger inside his boyfriend, making the older man keen in ecstasy (or so he hoped), marvelling at the tightness and the heat around his digit. 

Peter had never thought about it before, but being allowed access like this was actually something extraordinary and awe-inspiring. He hadn't hesitated to trust Wade, and only in receiving such trust back did he realize the enormity of it. He looked Wade in the eye when he added a second finger, then kissed the merc softly and whispered “thank you” against his lips. Peter was happy he wasn't a crier, or he would have teared up by now. Wade’s strong arms wrapped around his back, pulling him close and all but crushing the web-head’s delicate form.

“’s Okay,” he managed to whisper back before an extra deep thrust took his breath away. Peter, in the meantime, added a third finger to be certain his boyfriend was loose enough. It wasn't long before Wade started fucking himself on his fingers, glad the ring on his dick prevented him coming right then and the (perceived) embarrassment that would follow. In part, this was the reason he hadn't bottomed before – he knew the anal stimulation would be too much. So yay for cock rings. 

[Mmmm, fingers are nice…]  
 _{…But cock is better.}_  
 _When did you guys start finishing each other’s sentences? Nevermind…_

Wade peeled one eye open, trying to get his vocal cords and tongue that felt too big for his mouth to work. “Pet-” His attempt was cut off by a disturbingly loud groan. His own. He tried again. “Pete… Pl… Please! F… Fuck me, pleaaaaaaahhhh!” The web-head smirked, unsheathed his fingers and pushed against the arms that were still squishing him against Wade. Before the merc could complain about the loss of any contact, Peter’s cock was already slowly entering him. _Oh God, Pete, so… So good and so hot!_ All that came out, however, was a string of curses and nonsense, but Peter understood. He always did. Wade felt the boy’s smug grin against his cheek, but couldn't really bring himself to be annoyed – not when Peter’s delectable cock was already pounding his tight arse _hard_ and _good._

They kissed sloppily while Wade did everything in his power to get Peter closer to him, deeper inside him. His dick ached and had already turned an unhealthy dark red colour, but _not yet, God, not yet._ He slung his legs around Peter’s waist, surprising the Spider for the nth time with how flexible he was. Sometimes Peter forgot that he was banging a martial artist-assassin. Wade always reminded him, and it was _hot_ when he did. Like now. Peter sped up his thrusts, even though he was already on a speed that could only just be considered “human”. The warmth their merged bodies generated, could probably heat a small village for a month, but they wanted and needed _more._

Peter detached his upper body, leaning on his hands to get better leverage, arms shaking with the strain. His boyfriend was already a panting mess beneath him, clawing at his back, eyes shut tight and a never-ending litany of curses leaving his glistening lips. It was _glorious_. Spidey angled for Wade’s prostate and the noises he got then! Once, twice, three thrusts and Wade was begging. The great big scary merc, who could pop a man’s head off with his bare hands, was _begging_ Peter to let him come, and it was _intoxicating._ There was a wordless question in Wade’s eyes.

“Yes,” Peter answered, not certain how we himself was still able to speak. “Do it.” With a happy whine, Wade’s hands went for his cock ring, but they were shaking too much to get it off easily. Peter stopped moving to help him out, but his lover’s frustrated growl told him to move or _else._ Finally, Wade pushed the horned heads on the jewellery towards one another and pulled the band off his cock and over the wet head, motions slower and more deliberate when he noticed that Peter’s eyes followed the progress hungrily. Finally free, the merc-gone-puddle-of-goo banged his head against the floorboards in relief, eyes rolling back in his head as his dick swelled impossibly larger.

Peter knew neither of them would last much longer, so he sunk onto his elbows, watching Wade’s blissful face until the older man captured his lips in the sloppiest kiss ever. It was all over then. There was no discerning between their bodies now, and a great white-hot orgasm washed over both men in formidable waves. There was shouting, but neither was really certain whose it was. Still submerged in pleasure, they lay on the floor, aftershocks rippling from Wade to Peter and back. Even the voices were silent now. Peter snaked his arms around Wade’s back and kissed his cheek, Wade tracing invisible patterns on his back with lazy fingers. Neither man wanted to move (Hell, they weren't even sure they could). Luckily, Aunt May would only come around in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I know about as much about throwing knives as Deadpool about teaching ballet, but these looked fancy and pretty, so he got them: http://www.kitrae.net/fantasy/KR0057_ad.html  
> And the other presents can be found here: http://www.esculpta.com/catalog/item/4609228/7249391.htm (Peter) and here: http://www.esculpta.com/catalog/item/4609228/8467291.htm (Wade). Beware of nudity.


End file.
